


Lemon Save Your Love

by orphan_account



Series: ILYJLT [2]
Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Prequel, Songfic, Unrequited Crush, Yearning, but it's a happy ending, even more drunk shenanigans, idk why it just happened, it's short but i fink it's nice, to mikrokosmos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Oh no, she's waiting for no one. Hold on, I'm only a block away."A ficlet inspired by Susie Save Your Love by Allie X!
Relationships: Lemon/Priyanka (Canada's Drag Race RPF)
Series: ILYJLT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933357
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Lemon Save Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating posting here at all but I thought it would be nice to add to my established universe! this wasn't fluffy enough to make it a chapter in I Love You, Just Like This but since it's the same universe I made it a series!

_ “I’m on my way. See you in a sec, Lem.” _

Priyanka looked at her phone as it faded to black, the only visual left on the screen being her dazed reflection. She placed it on the tray table next to the driver's seat, gripped the steering wheel, and let her head fall on said wheel. Luckily the car was off, so it didn’t beep and wake up the entire campus, but it would have been a nice emphasis if it did.

The girl truly wanted to sit and wallow in her sadness, maybe go back to her dorm and wait for Lemon to figure it out on her own. It would be so petty and so satisfying— if Pri didn’t actually care for her friend. And she was sure her roommate wanted to sleep in her own bed if she and Marshall had a fight. A drunken fight.

God, she hoped this time would be the last one.

But she hoped that every time.

The key was soon placed in the ignition and Pri was making the short drive to Marshall’s street. 

_ “I can’t believe he has his own place off-campus!” Lem had said. _

_ “Sure, but all those apartments still are mainly student housing,” Priyanka replied. _

_ “It’s still better than living here!” _

She didn’t mean it in that way. Pri knew she didn’t. But Pri wanted to believe that she was the one that made living in the dorms better for Lemon. Apparently, she was wrong.

As she approached the street, she could spot a familiar shock of blonde hair standing out against the night sky. There was a street lamp illuminating the sidewalk, and Lemon was standing just outside of the glow, in the dark.

Pri pulled over, her friend bouncing in the car with an uncharacteristic smile for a girl who’d just ‘broken up’ with her boyfriend for the five-millionth time.

“Shotgun!” she called, her voice loopy.

“Lem, there’s nobody else here,” Pri gave a weak smile. It could have been her emotions or the fact that it was almost 3 AM, but she didn’t have it in her to greet her roommate like she usually would.

“Mmm, don’t care, shotgun!” Lem slurred.

“God, we really need to get you home.”

“No! No sleeping. I’m not tired,” she crossed her arms like a child as Pri started rolling down the street again. 

“Nooooo! I don’t wanna go home!”

“It’s for your own sake, Lem. You’re drunk,” Pri’s eyes pleaded with the blonde through the rearview.

“You’re no fun.”

“Are you okay?” the brunette changed the subject. Lemon’s demeanor changed.

“I don’t want to talk about him,” she said decidedly.

Pri bit her lip. “Okay.”

“...I hate him!” she piped up after a few seconds. Priyanka couldn’t help but roll her eyes, but buckled in for a rant by starting back down the street.

“I feel like I’m always, like, trying to fix him. Like he’s supposed to be there for me but he always does something wrong and it’s not in, like, the way that you can, like, forgive? And then  _ he  _ wants to shout at  _ me.” _

“He doesn’t sound like a very good boyfriend,” Priyanka stared at the aforementioned boy’s house as she drove past.

“He’s not!”

“So why are you still dating him?”

A moment of silence. Lemon was sobering up quickly.

“We… we broke up just now anyways.”

“You said that the last five times,” Priyanka could barely hold back her upset voice. “And you always went back.”

They were approaching their own parking lot now, and the shorter girl didn’t answer. 

“Look, Lem,” Pri sighed, eyes darting from her lap to the road. “I care about you a lot. Like a lot a lot a lot. And I might not be the smartest—”

“Don’t say that.”

“—and I  _ might not be the smartest,  _ but just… something about him and you? It doesn’t feel right. To me. As your friend.”

She parked the small car, leaning back against the seat as it shut down. Neither of them moved. 

“I feel like…” Lemon trailed off, biting her lower lip. “I feel like I’m giving all my love for him and he doesn’t care.”

“So save it.”

“Save what?”

“Save your love for someone else. Who deserves it.”

Probably for the first time that night, they looked at each other. Lem smiled meekly.

“Yeah.”

Her eyes were no longer glassy with an alcoholic fog, and her intonation was firm. They made their way to the dorm, and Lemon held Pri’s hand for some sense of stability—not because she was tipsy, but because her thoughts were racing so wildly that she needed her friend’s grounding presence. They stood in the hall outside their respective rooms now, and Pri turned to face her roommate. 

“Well. Goodnight.” She looked up and down the blonde’s figure, processing something in her head that Lemon’s intuition had its assumptions about. 

“Yep. Thanks for picking me up,” her voice was genuine.

“Of course! I—I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Pri, wait.” Lem grabbed the ravenette’s wrist before she could turn around. 

And she kissed her.  _ Lemon _ kissed  _ Priyanka _ . 

It was a brief peck, but it was more than enough to illustrate exactly what the blonde wanted to say. She left Pri standing in the hall, dazed, the lingering taste of strawberry lip gloss still on her mouth.

  
“ _ Save your love for someone like me [...] Save your love and take mine from me.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @chaesrosies!


End file.
